


Cosmic Consequences

by ChaoticMind (ChloeCasey)



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcoholism, Bill doesn't have his powers yet, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Great Galactic War, Lots of worldbuilding and galactic shenanigans, M/M, Middle Aged Rick, Moirails, Pain and angst later on, Space Battles, This is before Morty is born basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCasey/pseuds/ChaoticMind
Summary: Rick Sanchez of dimension T-1584. A rather odd one out of the bunch considering he never seems to age, no matter how much time passes. It's an anomaly that has frankly stumped the Citadel for a while, and so far no one can come close to explaining how this Rick seemed to be gifted with immortality.There are only a select few people that are aware of how this came to be. It's a long story, full of strife and laughs and pain. A story that may one day be swallowed up forever. A story preserved in the shape of a small diamond, permanently sealed into Rick's wrist.





	Cosmic Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that summary did not make much sense, huh? Well, I'm glad you're reading regardless of how horribly that thing was phrased! 
> 
> I would appreciate if you left some comments, letting me know how you felt while reading it.

!WARNING!

ENTERING HAZARDOUS AREA

CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK

!WARNING!

 

CURRENTLY UNDERGOING NEW MANAGEMENT

PLEASE DIRECT ANY QUESTIONS TO RICK SANCHEZ

NEW MATERIALS PENDING APPROVAL


End file.
